Something There
by DarkAngel8605
Summary: Natsu left with just a note to Lucy, after Tataros. The guild didn't disband, Laxus is now the guild master. New members joined. Lucy's light has faded, but someone is determined to help her, and take her on adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

Natsu left without saying goodbye, just left me a note. All the note said is he would be back in a year, and for me to watch over the guild. That was two months ago. Fairy Tail almost disbanded, thankfully Laxus was able to talk Makarov into letting him become Master. We have also had some new members join, now that they are no longer wanted criminals.

I still see Gray and Erza in the guild, but we don't go on missions together anymore. Gray is partnered with Juvia, and Erza goes with Jellal. For the most part I go solo, sometimes Wendy comes with me. I mostly keep to myself now, after Tartaros. Everyone had been grieving after the battle, for different reasons. No one knew what I sacrificed to save everyone. The one person I wanted to tell, and be there for me left.

 **-Normal POV-**

Lucy sighed, and decided she would go on a mission. She actually is a couple months ahead on her rent, and has a good amount saved up. When she starts to think too much on Natsu leaving, Tartaros, and losing Aquarius, she'll go on a mission to take her mind off it. She went up to the request board to see what was available. While she was up there, she felt someone watching her. Looking around, she need Cobra watching her with his eye narrowed. She gave him a small wave, and went back to looking for a mission.

 **Help Wanted**

 **A group of dark mages are terrorizing Freesia Town. Stealing from businesses,**

 **robbing people, and raping women.**

 **Please send help!**

 **Reward: Celestial Key and 400,000 Jewels.**

Lucy grabbed the request and took it to Mira for approval. Mira looked worriedly at Lucy.

"Are you going to take anyone with you Lucy?"

"No Mira. I will be fine, I have my spirits. I'm a lot stronger now since I've been going solo." Mira nodded, and approved the mission. She was still worried about Lucy, she knew something other than Natsu leaving was making Lucy pull away. Once Lucy left, Mira asked Kinana to watch the bar. Mira went up to Laxus's office, knocked on the door and waited to get the okay to come in.

"Mira, you don't have to knock. You are my mate and are always welcome in here." Laxus said.

"I'm worried about Lucy. She just took a mission, and this one I don't believe she should do this one by herself." Mira showed Laxus the request.

"Mira, have faith in Blondie. She has come a long way since Tartaros, and she technically isn't alone, she has her spirits. She has ten of the twelve zodiac keys, and I can't remember how many silver keys she has now.

I'm going to give her four days. I will personally call and check in on her to see how the mission is going. If she doesn't answer then I will send someone to check on her, okay?"

"Thank you Laxus, I see Lucy as a sister, and I worry for her." Laxus nodded and gave Mira a kiss before getting back to the paperwork. Mira went back down to make Laxus something to eat. Cobra was at the bar talking to Kinana, when Mira got back.

"Where did Bright Eyes go?" he asked Mira.

"On a mission." Mira said and Cobra rolled his eyes.

"I knew that, but where did she go for the mission."

"Freesia Town, but Laxus doesn't want anyone following her right now. He said that he will contact her personally to see how the mission is going, and decide if he should send someone to help her." Mira said, and Cobra walked away growling.

 **-With Lucy-**

Lucy went right to the train station since her bag was already packed and stored in the spirit world. She found a private compartment to sit in. She pulled out her book to read since it was a four hour train ride. She couldn't concentrate on her book, her thoughts kept going to a certain poison slayer. They had been getting close over the last couple months. She was afraid to get too close, thinking he wanted a relationship with Kinana. She decided to try and get some sleep before getting to Freesia Town.

She went to the mayor's house to check in and get more information, and then decided to get a hotel room before going to look for the mages. The mayor told that they have a camp on the outskirts of the town. The mayor told her there were eight dark mages. She found a hotel not to far from the mayor's house to check into. She called out Virgo to bring her, her bag of clothes. She decided to change into a pair of black leggings, white crop top, and a black zip up hoodie. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and then left to grab something to eat and then go scout around where the mages were suppose to be camping. While listening to the mages, she found that only four went into town at a time. She quietly slipped away and went back into town.

She went back to her hotel room and called out Loke and Virgo. She explained to them what the mission was and what she had heard from the mages. They decided they would take out the ones who came into town first, and then go to the camp and finish off the other four. They waited until the sun started to set, and then left to walk around the town waiting for the mages to attack. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the sound of breaking glass and small explosions.

Lucy quickly pulled out her whip and channeled some of her magic into it. When she got close enough she used the whip to grab the closest mage to her and throw them into the side of a building. Loke ran at one and started using his Regulus Punch to knock the mage out. Virgo went over to the mage Lucy knocked out and cuffed him in magic canceling handcuffs. She checked on Loke to see that he was fighting two mages at once.

"Virgo help Loke take those two mages down. I'll get the last one." Virgo nodded and burrowed into the ground, popping up right behind the mages and knocking one of them out. The last dark mage used Lucy's distraction to get behind her and quickly stabbed her in the side. Lucy gasped at the pain and quickly head butted the mage making him stagger away from her. She pulled the knife out and spun around throwing a Lucy-kick at him. Loke and Virgo quickly ran over and tied up the mage. They called the rune knights to come and pick the dark mages up before going to take out the rest of them.

"Princess, are you okay?" Loke asked worriedly. He could see her grimacing.

"I'm fine Loke." She said. He didn't believe her, but let it go for now. The rune knights showed up and took the four dark mages away. Lucy sent Loke and Virgo back to the spirit world until she got to the camp of dark mages.

Lucy knew she needed to finish this mission quickly, her side was starting to hurt and she was feeling a little light headed. She silently called out Loke, Taurus, and Virgo. She told them which mage she wanted them to take out and she would take the one farthest away. They nodded in agreement, and quickly ran into the camp fighting with the mages. Taurus using his axe to deflect attacks, and then swinging it at the mage knocking him out after a few minutes. Virgo tunneled underground and quickly popped up underneath the mage sending him flying into the air. She grew into her giant form, grabbing the mage and slamming him into the ground. She shrunk down and quickly cuffed him and the mage Taurus fought up. Taurus went back to the spirit world. Loke was using his Regulus punches, and Regulus blast to quickly take out the mage he was fighting so he could help Lucy if she needed it.

Lucy started out using her whip with her magic channeled into it. When she wrapped it around the mage's arm to pull him off balance, he used it to his advantage and pulled Lucy to him punching in the stomach. She groaned and doubled over. The mage kicked her in the side, she heard a crunching sound and knew a couple ribs broke. She rolled away as quickly as she could and got up. The mage grinned and pulled out a knife, Lucy let her magic flow into her fists, punching at the mage. He quickly dodged and slashed at her with the knife, he got her a couple times on each arm, and once across her collar bone. She was starting to breath heavily and her vision was blurring. She shook her head to clear her vision, and yelled "Celestial Arrow." The mage wasn't ready for the attack and it hit him right in the chest knocking him out. Virgo came and cuffed the mage and dragged him to where the other three were. Lucy called the rune knights to come and pick up the mages. As soon as the call ended Lucy collapsed.

"Princess!" Loke quickly ran over to her. He could tell she was having trouble breathing, and she was sweating. He quickly unzipped her hoodie, and noticed it was wet, when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. He pushed the hoodie aside and seen the cut in her side, what made him really worry was the green lines branching away from it. He then noticed her arms had a couple cuts on them with more of the green lines branching way from the cut. "Virgo, stay here until the rune knights get here, and then go see the mayor for Lucy. I'm taking her back to the guild now. She needs Wendy and Cobra." Virgo nodded. Loke picked Lucy up carefully trying not to cause her more pain. _Just hang on Lucy please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2

Loke quickly opened his gate and walked through with Lucy. As soon as the gate closed, he opened it right inside the guild. Mira dropped the glass she was drying gasping as she seen Loke carrying Lucy.

"What happened Loke?"

"She was stabbed in the side and cut on her arms, the knives were poisoned." He said as he quickly walked to the infirmary. As soon as Cobra heard poisoned, he was out of his seat and following after Loke. Thankfully Wendy was already in the infirmary when they walked in.

"Take her hoodie off." Wendy said. Cobra growled when he seen the bruises all down her side and on her stomach.

"Get me a bucket, I will get the poison out." Cobra said, an put his lips to her arm and started sucking drawing out the poison. Once he finished the left arm, he moved to the right arm. Once he was done with her arms, he moved to the gash on her side. He swallowed a little bit of the poison, so he could create an antivenin. He put his hand on Lucy's chin and opened her mouth and breathed the antivenin into her. Once he was done he moved out of the way to allow Wendy to heal her. He sat on the bed next to the one she was on.

"What the hell happened to her Loke?" He asked. Loke explained how one of the mages slipped past them and got behind Lucy and stabbed her, but she never told him she got stabbed. Then how they went to take out the other mages at the camp instead of taking care of her wound first. The door opened and Laxus walked in.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She will be okay, she will need a few days to recover. She was poisoned and Cobra was able to get it out and then create an antivenin to give her. I healed the cuts, and her ribs but she will still be sore and a little weak from the blood lose." Wendy said.

"Spark Plug, I am going to become Bright Eye's new partner." Before Laxus could respond a flash of gold revealed Virgo.

"Here is the reward for my Princess. The mayor would like an update on her. He feels bad that she was hurt so badly." Laxus nodded, and Virgo went back to the spirit world.

"I'm going back to the spirit world, let me know if she needs anything." Loke disappeared.

"I will go contact the mayor and let him know that she will be okay. Let me know when she wakes up." Cobra nodded as he left.

"I will go let everyone know she will be fine and then go to her house and get her some new clothes." Wendy said. Cobra sat there and watched Lucy sleep. _Bright Eyes, we need to talk when you wake up._

When Wendy got back, her and Mira kicked Cobra out so they could clean her up and change her clothes.

 **-Next Day-**

Lucy groaned as she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to clear her vision. She remembered fighting the dark mages, and then everything else is blank.

"Hey Bright Eyes, how are you feeling?" Cobra asked.

"Cobra? How did I get to the guild?"

"Loke brought you here after he seen your wounds and noticed the knives that cut you were poisoned. How are you feeling?"

"Whole body hurts, and my head is killing me."

"It's an after effect of the poison. I was able to get it out and give you an antivenin. I'm glad you are okay, Bright Eyes. You had me worried. Can I get you anything?"

"Some water, please." He got up and her some water. He helped her sit up and drink the water.

"I'll be right back, Laxus wanted to know when you woke up." He said, and she nodded. He quickly walked out the door and to Laxus's office. After knocking he opened the door and told him Lucy was awake, then walked back to the infirmary without waiting for Laxus. He got up and walked to the infirmary.

"How you feeling Blondie?"

"Head is pounding, and whole body hurts."

"You're lucky Loke got you here when he did. How many mages were there?"

"There was eight mages. Found four of them in town, and the other four at the camp."

"Your spirit Virgo brought your reward, I'll bring it to you in a bit. I'm going to get Wendy to check you over. I'll tell you this now, you won't take any missions for a week. I want you to take the next three days to relax, Wendy will probably put you on bed rest." He walked out to go get Wendy.

"Bright Eyes, I want you to be my partner. I really like you, and want to be able to spend more time with you. I think we would be awesome partners."

"I-I thought Kinana was your partner, and that you liked her." Lucy said, shocked to find out that Cobra liked her.

"Kinana is my friend, and there is someone she likes. She is the one who suggested I be partners with you because she knows that I like you. So, what do you say, partners?"

"Yeah, partners. I like you too, Cobra." Lucy said with a smile.

"You can call me Erik, tiggle bitties." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, "Really Erik, tiggle bitties?" Before he could say anything back, the door opened and Wendy and Laxus walked in.

"Lay down for me please Lucy." Wendy said. Lucy laid down, to allow Wendy to check her over. "Your ribs are healed, but will be sore for a couple days, I can't heal the bruises. The poison is gone, and thankfully there is no lingering damage. I want you to rest in bed for a couple days, and then at least a week of no missions."

"Can I at least rest at my house?"

"Blondie, I would like for you to stay here so someone can help you if needed."

"I'll stay with Bright Eyes." Erik said, Lucy smiled at him.

Laxus smirked and nodded his head before walking back to his office. Wendy smiled, told Lucy to call her if she needed anything and went down stairs to see Romeo.

"Want to grab a bite to eat before going to your place?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Oh, I need to go get my reward from Laxus." Erik nodded, and helped Lucy walk to get her reward. Once they had the reward they went down to the bar, to get food to go. Erza and Gray came up to see how Lucy was doing. She told them she was fine. Erik was shocked by what he heard from her soul.

 _Why are you guys worried about me now? Ever since Natsu left, you two just went your own way, not bothering to ask if I would still want to go on missions with you. Just told me to work on getting stronger while Natsu was away. I know you guys were grieving too from all that happened with Tataros, and I was there for both of you. Neither of you took the time to notice my pain. Just go away, back to your partners._

"Come on Bright Eyes, I got the food lets go relax, eat and watch some tv." Lucy smiled at Erik and leaned against him slightly while she walked.

"Lucy we will come by later to see how you are doing." Erza said. Lucy didn't say anything.

"Don't bother, I'll be with her and she will be just fine with me. You two have barely said anything to her the last couple months. You guys may still be around, but truthfully you both left her like Natsu did." Erik snarled. Lucy lowered her head so her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and left the guild with her. He frowned when he heard her thoughts.

 _I love being close to him like this. I know I feel something for him, but I'm afraid. What if he leaves me too. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he left me. I know I'm not real strong, but I'm getting stronger._

"Bright Eyes, you know I can hear your soul. I won't leave you like they did. You will always have me with you. I want us to get to know each other, and go out on missions. Maybe go to Akane resort for get aways." Lucy smiled at him. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to her apartment. When they got to her apartment, Erik had her relax on the couch, while he got them something to drink, and silverware to use. They decided to watch a movie, Erik had her pick it out. She decided to watch, Deadpool.

After they were done eating, Lucy was having a hard time staying awake. Erik shook his head, and pulled her to were she was leaning against him. _She is the only one besides Kinana, that can touch me, without me freaking out. Bright Eyes you don't realize how special you really are to me. I will tell you soon._ He forgot about the movie playing as he slowly fell asleep shortly after Lucy did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Warning: Some smutty goodness.**

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up before Erik, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked while sleeping. She quietly got up and turned the tv. She decided to take a shower, and then make breakfast for both of them. She grabbed her clothes before going in the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair using her vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Then washed her body with her strawberry body wash. She quickly dried off, got dressed, and brushed her hair.

She checked on Erik, to see that he was still sleeping. She smiled and went into the kitchen. She pulled out everything to make pancakes from scratch, sausage, bacon, and eggs. She mixed everything together for the pancakes and got pans heating on the stove. She started a pot of coffee. She put the bacon and sausage on the skillets to start cooking, then poured the pancake batter on a third skillet. She knew the smell of food would wake him up. She pulled bacon and sausages off and put them on plates. She flipped the pancakes onto a plate and then poured more batter on the skillet. She covered the bacon and sausage to keep it warm, while she finished the pancakes.

As she was putting the last of the pancakes on a plate and putting the scrambled eggs on a plate, Erik walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him, while getting out plates, silverware and cups. Erik went to the coffee pot first, he pulled out the bleach from under the sink and poured some in his coffee.

"Morning Bright Eyes, you out did yourself today."

"Morning Erik, I wanted to thank you. For staying with me yesterday and becoming my partner. What do you want to do today?"

"We are going to relax. We can go to the guild if you want for a bit, then I was thinking movie marathon and junk food."

Lucy smiled, "Sounds good to me. What movies should we watch?"

"I was thinking we could each pick three or four, then what one of the ones you picked, then one I picked, etc."

"Sounds good." She smiled and they finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once they were done eating, Lucy started to clean up. Erik asked if she wanted help, but told him no. He decided to run to his apartment quick, grab a bag of clothes, some of his poison, and some movies. He also took a quick shower, and then headed back to Lucy's.

When he got back, Lucy was sitting on her couch holding something in her hand and he could hear her sniffling. He quickly put his stuff down by the door, and went over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seemed okay this morning." She slowly opened up her hands to show Erik, Aquarius's broken key.

Sniffling she said, "I broke it during Tatoros, everyone got sucked into these cubes except me. I had called out Loke, Virgo, and Taurus. They each got hurt, so I called out Aquarius. By then my magic levels were low, and she couldn't take them all out by herself. She told me to break her key and call the spirit king. She was my first spirit, and my first friend. I got her from my mother before she had passed away."

Erik gently picked up the key and put it on the table, then picked up Lucy and put her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around and just held her. "Bright Eyes, you don't have to go through this alone anymore. You have me." He leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked but after a couple seconds kissed him back.

"Thank you Erik. How about we go get lunch at the guild, and then shopping for junk food for our movie marathon?"

"Let's get going." They left the apartment and headed to the guild. As they were walking, Lucy thought how this is the happiest she has felt in awhile. _I loved the feel of his lips on mine. I wish I could hold his hand, but I don't want to push him away._ Cobra reached over and grabbed her hand. He smirked when he seen her blushing.

"Did you forget I can hear what you think." Smirking, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I loved the feel of your lips on mine too, and plan to feel them again." She blushed but couldn't help the smile that formed.

"We are almost to the guild, should we stop holding hands?"

"Nope, we like each other, and there is something I want to ask you before we go in there."

"Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"Will you be my girl?"

"Yes!" She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. Once they parted they walked the rest of the way to the guild.

"Mira is going to flip out." Lucy laughed.

"That won't be as bad as how mad a lot of the guys will be now that you are taken." She just shook her head and laughed. As soon as they walked into the guild, the brawl stopped and everyone looked at Erik and Lucy. Mira started squealing, and wanted to know when they got together. Erza looked ready to kill Erik, and Gray didn't look happy either. The only ones who didn't mind were the other three dragon slayers. They knew Lucy was his mate. Laxus and Gajeel still had a talk with him about not hurting her, or he would deal with them. Lucy was a sister to them.

They went and sat at the bar, just grinning at how everyone was freaking out. Laxus and Gajeel smirked shaking their heads, and coming over to talk to them.

"About time you finally got with my sister." Laxus smirked.

"Just take care of Bunny-Girl! Gihihi."

"Mira, we just got together today." Lucy said. Mira had hearts in her eyes, talking about blonde or maroon haired babies with brown eyes or violet eyes.

"Big Brother, please stop your mate! It's too early for baby talk." Lucy groaned. Laxus got Mira to calm down. They sat around talking for a little bit, and then ordered lunch. After they finished lunch, they got up to leave.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Shopping for junk food, and then a movie marathon. Since I need to take it easy for the week anyway."

"So Bright Eyes, which movies did you pick out? I have Wonder Woman, The Conjuring, Suicide Squad and The Conjuring 2."

"Beauty and the Beast, Howl's Moving Castle, Underworld Blood Wars, and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story."

"All of those sound good to me. So what should we get from the store?"

"I definitely want stuff to make sundaes, and twizzlers. What do you want?"

"Skittles, taffy, and jelly beans." They got to the store and bought vanilla and chocolate ice cream, whip cream in a can, chocolate syrup, nuts, sprinkles, cherries and whatever else they decided to get for the sundaes. Then they went and grabbed the candy they wanted. They also decided to grab a couple frozen pizzas. They went and paid for their food, and went back to her apartment.

They put up all the snacks, and decided to get into comfortable clothes since they wouldn't be leaving the rest of the day. Lucy put on sleep shorts, a tank top and decided to take her bra off. Erik put on sweats and t-shirt.

"You can relax Erik, I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen and get the candy put into bowls."

"Let me know if you want any help Bright Eyes." She nodded, and turned on her music lacrima but kept the music turned a little low so it wouldn't hurt Erik's ears. She put her music on shuffle, of course the song that comes on is one she likes to dance too. She starts to dance as she cleans, swaying her hips slowly from side to side. Slowly dipping low her hands above her head.

Erik's eyebrow rose when he heard the music, and decided to go tease Lucy about the song. He stopped in his tracks though. _Holy shit, she is sexy when she dances._ Lucy turned around and seen him watching her, she smirked and turned around sticking her ass out and wiggling it at him. Then slowly started to sway her hips again and run her hands slowly down the sides of her body. To say Erik was turned on by it was an understatement. He let out a low growl and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her hips. Lucy pressed her back against his chest and continued to dance, putting her hands on his hips and slowly going down his body and then back up. She then started to grind against him.

"You are so fucking sexy." He growled in her ear. He quickly spins her around and pulls her flush against him, holding onto her hips and starts grinding his hips against her. She wraps her arms around his neck as they dance together. Once the song ends he kisses her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around her tongue. When they break apart for air he trails kisses across her jaw and down her throat. She tilts her head back to allow him more access. She moans softly when his teeth scrap against her neck. He leans down and picks her up carrying her to the couch. He sits down with her in his lap straddling him, his hands move up her sides slowly until cup her breasts through her tank top. His thumbs brush lightly over her hard nipples, she moans and grinds against him. He leaves a couple hickeys on her neck before claiming her lips again. He pinches her nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers, twisting and pulling them.

"Erik!" She moans loudly. He growls against her lips as she continues to grind against him. She reaches between them, putting her hand down his pants grabbing his hard cock, slowly starting to stroke it. Erik pushes her shirt up and attacks her breasts with his mouth. As he sucks and licks on one, his hand works the other one. She strokes him faster, squeezing him as she goes. His free hand pushes her shorts and panties aside, and he runs his finger up and down her slit. He slowly pushes a finger into her dripping wet pussy, pumping it in and out slowly at first. She starts to grind her hips against his hand, he adds another finger and starts to pump them harder into her, his thumb starts circling her clit.

"Fuck Bright Eyes, you're so wet and tight." He grunts as she starts to stroke him faster.

"Oh, mmmmm, Erik! So-so good." She moans. Lucy starts to feel the coil tighten in her stomach. He can hear that she is getting closer to her release, he starts to press and rub on her clit while plunging his fingers into her faster. He bites down on her nipple making her scream out in pleasure. She starts to squeeze him harder and she pumps her hand hard and fast on his cock.

"Erik, so close." She moans loudly. He growls and starts to scissor his fingers in her.

"Cum for me, Bright Eyes." He growled, he pumped his fingers into her two more times and she fell apart around his fingers. She stroked him three more times before he came in her hand. He slowly pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth to suck clean. _Mmmm, she tastes good, I could easily get addicted to her._ Lucy pulls her hand away and licks his cum off. They both sat there for a couple more minutes while they finished coming down from their highs. He kissed her softly.

"Wow, that was amazing. Lets go get cleaned up and changed, then we will get our food ready and start the movies." Lucy said with a smile. Erik smirked and nodded. They went into her bathroom, to get a couple wash cloths, they wet them down and cleaned themselves up after taking off their pants and underwear. Lucy took their dirty clothes and put them in her washer. She then grabbed a new thong and sleep shorts. Erik went to get new boxers and sweats from his bag.

He found Lucy in the kitchen putting the candy into bowls and waiting for the oven to heat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Lucy hummed, and leaned against him.

"Which movie do you want to watch first?" Erik asked.

"You pick."

"Suicide Squad."

"Sounds good." She smiled, and went to put the pizzas in the oven. While the pizzas cooked, they took the candy to the coffee table, and got the movie set up and ready. Lucy grabbed a couple blankets for them.

She pulled the pizzas out of the oven, cut them up and put them on plates. Erik grabbed the sodas. Once they were comfy, they turned on the movie and started munching on their food. Between the two of them they ate both pizzas, well meaning Lucy ate three slices and Erik finished the rest. Lucy grabbed a hand full of twizzlers to munch on, and Erik ate some skittles.

After Suicide Squad, they watched Underworld Blood Wars as the second movie. Third movie was The Conjuring, which had Lucy hiding under the blanket and almost in Erik's lap. He couldn't help but laugh at her. The fourth movie was Howl's Moving Castle, and then The Conjuring 2. Lucy picked Beauty and the Beast as the sixth movie. Erik was surprised that Lucy had an amazing singing voice. Once the movie was over, they were too tired to watch the last two movies. It was after one in the morning.

Lucy got up and pulled Erik with her over to her bedroom to sleep. She pulled the covers back and climbed in. Erik climbed in behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They both said good night and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4

Erik woke up before Lucy, he looked at the time and noticed it was after ten. He heard her mumbling in her sleep but couldn't make it out. He dipped into her soul, and found out she was having a _very_ erotic dream about him, he never thought she would be into that. He grinned and started to kiss her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She rolled onto her back but didn't wake up. He ran his nose along her cheek and whispered her name. She groaned and stretched, slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning Bright Eyes."

"Morning Erik. What should we do today?"

"Mmmm, I would like to stay in bed with you all day." He said as he rolled on top of her. She smiled and shook her head. He leaned down and kissed her, it started out slowly, nipping at her lips and running his tongue along her bottom lip. They kissed until they needed air.

"You hungry? I could make us some breakfast. How about biscuits and gravy?"

"That sounds good. I want to take you out to dinner tonight. I found a nice restaurant close to my place."

"I'd like that." They got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Erik started the coffee, and got the table set. Lucy got out two skillets, and a cookie sheet for the biscuits. Once the oven was heating up she got out two packages of sausage out. While the sausage is cooking she gets out the milk and flour. She then pulls out the bleach. In one skillets she adds flour and milk, in the other she puts flour, milk and some bleach.

"You're amazing. Made me my own skillet of gravy." They sat down to eat. After they finished eating, Erik cleaned the kitchen while Lucy took a shower. Once she was done, Erik took a shower. She picked out a light blue and purple bra and thong set. Lucy was still looking for an outfit when Erik walked out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Lucy in just her undergarments. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You could just wear this today, I won't mind." He growled huskily in her ear.

"So, you wouldn't mind me walking around in this outside and at the guild?" She smirked. He growled.

"Fuck no! No one gets to see this but me." She laughed and pulled out her black skinny jeans and red crop top. She put on her black boots that stopped below the knee. Then grabbed a white hoodie.

"How does this look?"

"You look beautiful." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I need to take a small mission so I can pay my rent. Would you be okay hanging out at the guild while I do the mission?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. You'll be back in time for dinner?"

"Definitely." They left the apartment to head to the guild. She was fine waiting for him at the guild while he did a mission, but wished she could go with him.

"What would you say if I told you I'm thinking of moving out of the apartment and buying a house? And I would like you to help me look for one, and move in with me." He stopped and looked at her.

"You want to buy a house with me?" She nodded and smiled.

"But only if you like the idea too. I know we just officially became a couple, but we have been close for awhile now."

"I like the idea, I have been saving up to buy a house too, so we can both pitch in to buy it." Lucy smiled up at his and then leaned up and kissed him passionately. When they got to the guild, they went and sat with the Thunder Legion. Erik got up to go pick a mission that he would only take him a few hours to complete. He told Lucy he would be back in a couple hours and that the quest was only an hour away in Hargeon Town. She smiled at him and told him to be careful. He smirked and nodded.

"Ever, want to go shopping with me? Erik is taking me out to dinner, and I want a new outfit to wear!"

"Of course Lu! Lets go." They got up and went to the shopping district in Magnolia.

"I want a new outfit and then some sexy lingerie to wear." Ever just smirked at her. As they were trying to decide on which store to go in first a dress in the window caught Lucy's eye. It was a deep purple halter, and had some sequins on it.

"Ever! Look at this dress!" Ever gasped and they walked into the store for Lucy to try it on. She love the feel of the fabric, it was light and flowy. She fell in love with it as soon as she put it on, it stopped mid thigh, and showed a decent amount of her cleavage. She walked out of the dressing room to show Ever.

"Oh wow Lu! You have to get it, it's perfect. Erik won't be able to take his eye of you." Lucy smiled and went to change back into her clothes. They left store after she paid for the dress, and walked to the lingerie store that Ever liked to shop at. Lucy found a matching bra and thong set that matched the color of her dress, she had to get it to wear under the dress.

Lucy was about to give up on lingerie, when Ever called for her to come see what she found. She was holding a maroon colored, see through chemise that stopped right below her butt. She even found a matching silk robe to get.

"Ever thank you for coming shopping with me!"

"Of course, Lu! I had fun. Want to go get a manicure and pedicure done? We still have an hour before Erik is going to be back." Lucy nodded and linked her arm through Ever's as they went to get their nails done. Ever got her nails done in a deep green. Lucy got purple on her nails. On the way back to the guild, they stopped by Lucy's apartment for her to drop off her bags. She was excited to see Erik's reaction to the dress and lingerie.

They got back to the guild thirty minutes before Erik got back. Erik went and sat by Lucy putting his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

Ever smirked and said, "You are in for a surprise Erik." Lucy tried to glare at Ever, but she just laughed at Lucy.

Erik watched the interaction between Lucy and Ever. "What is the surprise, Bright Eyes?"

"You have to wait and see, or it wouldn't be a surprise. You will see the surprise tonight." She smirked.

"We should go get ready for dinner, I made reservations for us." She nodded and got up to follow Erik. Lucy asked him how his job went while they were walking to her apartment. He said it was real easy and didn't have any issues. Erik went to take a quick shower, Lucy hid the bag with the lingerie in her closet, and decided to start doing her hair and makeup. For makeup she only did eye liner, light purple eyeshadow, and mascara. She curled hair, and pulled it into a low side ponytail. She then put on her new bra and thong, then put her dress on. She got a black high heels that wrapped up to her mid calf, to wear with the dress.

Erik knocked on the door to see if she was ready. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Erik just stared at her, eye roaming up and down.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"That you look gorgeous, and I'm a lucky motherfucker!" He leaned down and kissed her. "Is this my surprise?"

"Only part of it. You will have to wait until after dinner for the rest." She smirked. He nodded and they left to head to dinner.

Erik took her to a nice little Italian restaurant. He ordered the spaghetti, and she ordered the fettuccine alfredo. While they ate they talked about houses, and how they wanted to find one on the outskirts of the city. Erik asked how much she had saved up, and was shocked to find she had over one million jewels saved. Erik had almost one million saved.

"I have a surprise for you too." He slid a box across the table to her. She carefully picked it up and opened it, gasping when she saw the celestial key. It was Enix, the Phoenix, a healer spirit.

"Thank you!" She smiled at Erik. After dinner was over they went back to Lucy's apartment. She decided to wait until tomorrow to make the contract with her new spirit. They decided to get comfortable and then have sundaes for dessert since they didn't do them last night during the movie marathon. Erik went to change in the bathroom, while Lucy went to her room. She pulled out the bag with the lingerie and robe. She quickly changed, putting her dress in the hamper along with her bra and thong. She then put on the chemise, matching thong and then the robe over top. She tied the robe so he wouldn't be able to see the chemise underneath. The robe was longer, and stopped mid thigh.

When she came out of her room, Erik was already in the kitchen getting the stuff set up to make sundaes. He stopped when he seen her, and she smiled and walked up to him. She leaned up and kissed him, running her tongue along his lower lip, before pushing it into his mouth to tangle with his tongue. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"New robe?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Yep, and after our sundaes, you can see what is underneath." She said as moved away to start making her sundae. He growled and came up behind her, she moved out of the way before he could grab her. She giggled and she moved to the other side of the table.

"I want to see what's under that robe." He growled huskily as he stalked towards her. Her eyes flashed with excitement and lust as she ran to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed waiting for him. Erik came in her room a second later, shutting the door behind him. She stood up when he got closer to her.

"You really want to see what is under the robe?" He nodded and reached out to untie the sash holding it closed. She let it fall from her shoulders and pool on the floor. She slowly spun around so he could see the whole outfit.

"Holy fuck. You are sexy. We are not leaving this room tonight." She moaned as he grabbed her ass and kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. His hands roamed down the sides of her body and then back up cupping her breasts in his hands. He massaged them, and then started to pinch her nipples through the chemise. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips against his. He started to kiss down neck, biting as he goes. He stops when he gets to the top of her chest.

"Bright Eyes, I will not take you tonight. You still need to take it easy, and are actually suppose to be on bed rest, naughty girl. I want you to know that when I do take you, I will mark you as my mate."

"I can't wait to become your mate. At least I'm still taking it easy, haven't done missions yet." She moaned as he sucked on her nipple through the chemise. He pushed the chemise up until it was around her waist, and started kissing down her stomach. He slowly pulled her thong off, and spread her legs kissing the inside of her thighs. He sucked and bit her thigh leaving hickeys, then he slowly dragged his tongue up her slit. Lucy moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider and gripping the sheets. He inserted two fingers in her and started pumping slow, while sucking and biting on her clit. She screamed his name, her hands grabbing his hair and pulling trying to get him closer. He removes his fingers to replace it with his tongue, swirling it around rubbing against the soft spot right inside of her. His fingers rub and pinch her clit.

"O-Oh god! Erik. Ngh, don't st-stop." He growled against her, pushing his tongue in and out faster, pinching her clit harder. He could feel her walls start to flutter. He reached his free hand up and started pinching and pulling on her nipples. He pressed his thumb down on her clit rolling it around, scrapping his teeth against her lips. She started to grind her hips against his head. She screamed his name as she came. He drank up her orgasm, and then slowly licked her clean. Lucy lay there panting as Erik climbed back up and gave her a slow kiss.

"I love waiting you come undone." Lucy smiled and kissed him again, and pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him kissing along his jaw, licking and nipping his ear. Her hand reached down and pushed up his shirt, taking it off him. She kissed and licked down his chest and stomach. She pushed his sweats and boxers down and then threw them to the floor. She wrapped her hand around his cock, and slowly started to pump up and down. She swirled her tongue around the head, while she continued to stroke him. When she heard him groan, she started to lick from the base to the tip, swirl her tongue around the head, and lick down again. She scrapped her teeth along his length.

"Fu-fuck Lucy!" He put his hand in her hair. She took just the tip in her mouth and started sucking, while stroking and squeezing him. She started to bob her head up and down, her hand squeezing the base of his cock as she sucks his cock into her mouth. Her free hand comes up and gently squeezes his balls. He moans and bucks his hips up. Lucy remembers hearing some of the girls talking about being able to take more in if she relaxes her throat. She removes her hand from the base of her cock, relaxes her throat and takes his whole cock into her mouth. She starts sucking harder on his cock, using her tongue to rub against it while bobbing up and down.

"Ngh, Bright Eyes, your mouth feels amazing around my cock. You like sucking on it?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." She starts to bob up and down faster, taking him down her throat each time. She gently bites down on the head, before swirling her tongue around it and sucking long and hard, her hand squeezing his balls, sending him over the edge. She swallows his cum, and licks him clean, like he did to her. She crawls up and lays next to him.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked and she giggled.

"Romance novels I've borrowed from Erza, and hearing the girls talk in the guild." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I know you said we weren't leaving the room, but we should probably go pick up the stuff for the sundaes. The ice cream is probably no good now." They both got up, Lucy taking off the chemise and putting on sleep shorts and tank top. Erik just put his boxers back on. They went out and cleaned up everything that was laid out. Erik said he would go buy them more ice cream tomorrow. They decided to cuddle on the couch and watch some tv. They talked about taking a mission together once Lucy was cleared by Wendy, and then going to Akane resort for a vacation together. Lucy was excited and couldn't wait until they could go on a mission and on vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5

 **-One Week Later-**

Lucy finally got the clear to go on missions again. So they were currently looking for a mission to go on, they wanted the award to be enough to be able to go to Akane Resort for a week. They had enough money that they really didn't need to take a job to go to Akane, they wanted to see how well they worked together and also didn't want to touch the money they would use to buy a house.

"How about this one Erik?" The request she found was to take out a group of vulcans that were terrorizing Balsam Village, the reward was 80,000 jewels.

"Let's do it. Between both of us it wouldn't take long at all to complete it. Then we can make our reservations for Akane Resort." Lucy smiled and nodded, they went to give the request to Mira. She signed off on it and they left to pack their bags. Erik didn't have to go to his apartment due to having put some of his clothes at her place since he had been staying there with her.

"You know, you should move into my apartment. Most of your clothes are here, and it will help us save more money for when we want to start looking at houses. If you would want to that is."

"Hell yeah I will move in. You are my mate to be, so I want to stay by you at all times." He leaned down and kissed her. "When we get back from the mission and our vacation, I will give my notice and we can start moving my things here." The song her soul started to sing put a smile on his face. He was glad that he could make her happy.

"When I become your mate, will I be immune to poisons?"

"Yes, you will be." They got to the apartment and packed their bags, she called Virgo to hold them in the spirit world until they needed them. They went to the train station got their tickets, and boarded the train. Luckily Erik didn't get motion sickness, Lucy leaned against him and read a book during the ride.

It took them two hours to get to Balsam Village. Once there they went and got a hotel room, then went to the mayor's house to get the details of where the vulcans come from. The mayor told them that they came from the forest to the north of the village. Once they left the mayor's they started heading to the forest to the north. When they got to the forest, they found tracks to follow. They followed the tracks for about thirty minutes before they could hear the vulcans.

"How many are there?" She asked.

"There are four." Lucy called out Loke and Virgo. She had Virgo dig down into the ground until she called for her, she told Loke to use his Regulus attacks. She got her whip out and they went after the vulcans. She called Virgo and she popped out in the middle of the vulcans stunning them for a couple seconds. Erik suddenly came up with an idea.

"Lucy, can you have Virgo dig a hole and have the vulcans fall in it? Then I can blast poison at them." Lucy nodded.

"Virgo, dig a hole to trap the vulcans in! Loke use your Regulus attack to push them all together and towards the hole." Lucy shouted while she used her whip to make the vulcan back up. It took ten minutes to get all the vulcan into the hole. Erik released a large blast of poison down on the vulcans, they could hear the vulcans start coughing. They stayed until the coughing stopped and the poison gas cloud cleared. All of the vulcans were dead. Lucy had Virgo fill in the hole and left the vulcans buried there. Once she was done, she sent her and Loke back to the spirit world. Lucy and Erik decided to wait until morning to go to the mayor's house.

When they got back to the hotel room, Lucy went to take a shower, and Erik ordered them room service for dinner. Once she was done in the bathroom, he took a quick shower before the food got there. They sat next to each other on the loveseat eating, Erik had a burger with onion rings and Lucy had a chicken sandwich with fries. He was drinking bleach and she drank a milkshake. Once dinner was over, they put the cart outside the room, and decided to cuddle on the bed and watch tv.

"I can't wait to go to Akane Resort with you! I'm happy and can't wait to become your mate." She said and kissed him. When they broke apart he smirked and rolled her to her back so he was over her.

"I can't wait until you are my mate either. Want to become my mate now, and we can say that going to Akane Resort is a honeymoon?"

"Yes! I want to become your mate now." Erik smashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth rubbing it against her tongue. His hands pushed beneath her shirt, pushing it up and breaking the kiss long enough to take it off her. She quickly took his shirt off running her hands up and down his muscled chest and back while he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He bites and licks her neck, pushing his hands under back to unhook her bra, he slides her bra off and kisses down towards her chest. He licks around her nipple before taking it into his mouth, he massages her other breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She was moaning loudly and grinding her hips against his. He switched breasts giving the other the same attention.

"Mmmmmm, Erik!" She moaned. He smirked and started to kiss down her stomach, pulling down her pajama shorts and panties as he went. He threw her clothes across the room, and started to kiss up her leg until he reached her thighs. He decided to tease her by kiss, biting and sucking on each thigh, slowly moving closer to her center. He could smell her arousal and he groaned, thinking it is one of the best smells. He slowly ran is finger up her slit, and she let out a loud moan.

"You're already so wet for me." He growled, and licked one side of her lips then the other before slowly swirling his tongue around her entrance.

"Nngh, Er-Erik don't tease me." She moaned loudly. He chuckled huskily and thrust his tongue into her pussy, groaning at her taste. He swirled his tongue around, thrust it in and out. Then he moved his tongue up to her clit, flicking his tongue over it, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it, biting it gently. He thrust two fingers in, scissoring them and curling them up hitting her g-spot. She was panting and moaning loudly, grinding her hips against his face and fingers. He growled against her clit, while pumping his fingers into her faster and harder. She screamed his name as she came around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and lapped up all her juices, and then sucked his fingers clean.

While she was coming down from her high, he finished taking off his clothes and climbed back on top of her, kissing her and letting her taste herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"You ready Bright Eyes?" She nodded. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed all the way in, stopping to give her a couple minutes to adjust. Once she nodded he started out slowly. After a couple minutes she was asking to him go faster, which he happily obliged. He leaned down and sucked and bite on her nipples while he started to thrust into her harder and faster. She was arching her back pushing her breasts into his face, and wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He quickly entered her and started pumping in and out. He pressed his chest against her back, his hands reaching around to pinch and pull her nipples. She was pressing herself back against him, moaning loudly. One hand left her breast to rub and pinch her clit.

"Erik! Erik, so good, ngh don't stop!" She moaned loudly. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock, he knew she was close to her orgasm and he would go with her. He started to nip at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Let yourself go Bright Eyes, cum for me." He growled as he continued to thrust into her. He thrust a few more times and she climaxed around him, squeezing him so tightly that he came along with her. He bit her as they came, marking her as his mate. He slowly pulled his fangs out and licked the wound, it healed and formed into skull and crossbones with a purple dragon curled around the symbol.

He slowly pulled out and fell to the side pulling her with him, he kept his arms wrapped around her as she rolled over to face him.

"We are mates now?"

"Yes we are, Bright Eyes."

"I love you Erik." She kissed him.

"I love you too." They spent the night cuddling and making love. When morning came, they checked out of the hotel, and went to the mayor's house. The mayor thanked them for taking care of the vulcans and handed them the reward. Lucy and Erik then went to the train station to head back to Magnolia. They decided to wait a couple days before going to Akane Resort so they could let the guild know they had mated and celebrate with guild. They couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to them being mated. They also wanted to wait a couple days to get Erik moved into her apartment.

"When we get everything in your apartment packed, I can have Virgo take it to my apartment. We can also store some things in the spirit world until we get our house. I figured we could buy a new bed for the apartment to take with us to the house when we get it. My bed is pretty small for two people."

"That sounds good. I want us to get new furniture when we get a house. A new bed now would be a very good idea." She suddenly started laughing. He gave her a look for her to explain what was so funny.

"Can you imagine how Mira is going to react. She will probably faint. I know she was all happy and talking about babies when we first got together but now we are mated. She will want to plan a huge party. I can also see tons of baby talk from her now."

"While I want kids with you, I want us to wait a few years. I want it to just be us for a bit, and get us a house and be able to be comfortable."

"I want the same, that's why I'm glad I'm on birth control for now."

When they reached Magnolia they headed to the apartment to drop off their bags and freshen up. Lucy decided to wear a pair of jeans, an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt and her combat boots. Erik wore a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and his jacket.

They locked up and headed to the guild. They went to sit at the bar when they got there, Mira came over to ask them what they would like and started squealing when she saw Lucy's mark.

"You two are mated!" She yelled drawing the attention of the whole guild. Erza and Gray were shocked and didn't think she would mate him because of Natsu. Laxus and Gajeel came up grinning and congratulating them.

"Party time to celebrate the happy new couple!" Cana yelled. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Everyone partied late into the night. Lucy and Erik left after midnight to go home and relax, since they wanted to get him moved to her apartment tomorrow.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I haven't forgotten about my stories. I have been on a hiatus while dealing with some personal issues, and am now in the process of moving.

I will be getting back into writing next week. Thank you for reading my stories. New chapters to come next week!


End file.
